Entre o Céu e o Inferno
by Patty Black Potter
Summary: Não ia ser fácil para Gina escolher entre Draco e Harry;  um lhe dava toda segurança, mas o outro incendiava seu coração!
1. Chapter 1

A não ser pelo ruído monótono da máquina de escrever, o apartamento estava em silencio quando a campainha tocou. A interrupção irritou o homem sentado diante da máquina. Rasgando com raiva a página interrompida, ele se levantou e foi atender a porta. Os amigos já o conheciam muito bem e não cometeriam a imprudência de vir perturbá-lo a uma hora daquelas. Mas ele não se surpreendeu ao deparar com a recém-chegada.  
— Harry! – A mulher loira, já não tão jovem, entrou sem esperar convite. Acariciou o rosto dele com a mão enluvada. — Humm, esqueceu de se barbear hoje, querido. Mas amo você assim mesmo.  
A voz sensual da mulher não produziu grande efeito. Com um suspiro de impaciência, Harry enconstou-se no batente, sem fazer o menor gesto para fechar a porta. A visitante deu uma risadinha nervosa.  
— Querido, não fique aí parado olhando para mim como se eu não fosse bem-vinda...  
— Você não é bem vinda!  
—...Especialmente quando trago notícias emocionantes para você.  
— Não é hora, Margot! – Suspirou, impaciente. — Como vê, estou trabalhando. – Apontou para a escrivaninha. — Espero que a visita seja curta.  
— Mas como estamos azedos! – brincou Margot, sem se preocupar com o mau humor de Harry. — Qual é o problema? – perguntou, folheando sem interesse as páginas empilhadas ao lado da máquina. — Estamos de ressaca ou acordamos com o pé esquerdo?  
— Vá embora daqui, Margot!  
— Não seja grosseiro, Harry! Não vai nem me oferecer uma bebida? O trânsito em Knightsbridge estava simplesmente horrível, e estou morta de vontade e tomar alguma coisa gelada e refrescante.  
— Olhe, Margot...  
Pela primeira vez a impaciência de Harry pareceu ofendê-la. Ela levantou bem a cabeça e assumiu a melhor pose de ofendida que conseguiu. Harry sentiu o estômago revirar.  
— Quer fazer a gentileza de fechar a porta um momento? – pediu Margot, vendo que seu charme não estava atingindo o objetivo. — Você é um idiota egoísta, Harry! Não sei por que me preocupo com você.  
— Não sabe mesmo? – suspirou, resignado e fechou a porta. — E então? A que devo o prazer da visita?  
Lady Margot não conseguiu esconder a frustração. Apesar da diferença social que havia entre eles, Harry tinha o dom de transformá-la numa tola ingênua. Mesmo tendo dez anos mais que ele, ficava reduzida a uma jovenzinha inexperiente diante do olhar frio daquele homem.  
— Você é um bruto, Harry! – protestou, passando a mão no decote da blusa num gesto deliberadamente sensual. — Perco meu tempo vindo aqui para ajudá-lo e você me trata como uma...como uma leprosa! Sei que está trabalhando, que quer escrever seu livro em paz, mas é justamente para isso que estou aqui... para ajudar você.  
— Não sabia que você tinha feito um curso de datilografia, Margot – foi o comentário seco de Harry. Arrancou a folha que Margot segurava e amassou-a com raiva. — Desculpe-me por desapontá-la, mas prefiro trabalhar sozinho...e sem interrupções.  
— Harry, Harry! – ela exclamou, desanimada. — Sabe muito bem que não foi isso que eu quis dizer. E por que está amassando a folha? Por acaso interrompi o fio dos seus pensamentos?  
— Interrompeu – concordou, sem se preocupar com as boas maneiras. — E não foi só isso que você estragou. Diga logo o que quer e vá embora!  
— Se vai agir assim... – queixou-se Margot.  
— Assim? Assim como? – Harry se sentou na beirada da escrivaninha, cruzou os braços e olhou para ela arrogante. — Como quer que eu me comporte? Está aqui sem ser convidada, Margot.  
— É aquela moça, não é? – exclamou, mudando completamente de tática. — Jô me disse que você está saindo com ela. E por isso que está sendo tão grosseiro...por causa dela!  
— Por que não diz logo o que veio fazer aqui? – pediu Harry, sem mudar de expressão, ignorando o desabafo.  
Frustrada, a mulher virou de costas.  
— Se não pretende me oferecer uma bebida, então eu mesma vou me servir – declarou, ofendida, andando até o armário das bebidas — Quer uma, ou isso vai perturbar seus impulsos criativos?  
— Não quero beber. – Sentou-se na cadeira de couro onde costumava trabalhar, apoiando a perna com displicência no braço alcochoado. — Não preciso dessa espécie de estímulo a essa hora da manhã.  
— Já são onze e meia, querido. – Margot se defendeu, servindo-se de uma dose generosa de uísque escocês. — Humm... divino – afirmou, passando a língua pelos lábios molhados. — O primeiro drinque do dia é sempre o melhor.  
— Quer dizer que esse é o primeiro? – ironizou Harry, cético. Reprimindo o impulso de humilhá-la ainda mais, acrescentou: — Vai me dizer por que veio aqui? Ou devo concluir que a ajuda foi só uma desculpa?  
— Não, não foi – reagiu Margot, indignada, passando a mão na saia plissada numa tentativa de chamar a atenção para suas pernas bem-feitas. — Tenho mesmo uma novidade para você, Harry, mas estou começando a perder a vontade de contar.  
— Então não conte – respondeu Harry com indiferença.  
— Querido, não seja assim! Estou só brincando. Sabe muito bem que não tenho coragem de negar nada a você. Não sei por que insiste em me tratar como uma idiota.  
— Olhe, Margot – tirou a perna do braço da cadeira e apoiou o pé no chão. — Não tenho tempo para ficar aqui sentado discutindo meu comportamento. Está bem, sou um bruto, um imbecil e trato você pessimamente. Então por que insiste em andar atrás de mim? Nunca autorizei você a controlar minha vida.  
Margot deu um suspiro e foi até a Janela, agitada. Lá em cima avistava-se Londres em toda sua extensão, até os subúrbios mais distantes. Uma nuvem cinzenta escapava das chaminés da fábrica situada do outro lado do rio. Era um dia escuro e triste, pouco estimulante para qualquer londrino.  
Virando-se, ela examinou a sala com satisfação: austera, masculina, mas mesmo assim agradável. Margot bem que gostaria de ter sido a intermediária no aluguel do apartamento, mas a verdade é que Harry não tinha precisado da ajuda dela. O dono, mais do que satisfeito em ter como inquilino uma pessoa de crescente popularidade como Harry, ofereceu de bom grado o melhor apartamento. Isso tinha acontecido há mais de dezoito meses, e a fama do escritor continuava em ascensão meteórica.  
Observando as emoções que transpareciam no rosto dela, Harry ficou imaginando o que Jô Stanford teria contado. Aquela mulher tinha boas razões para sentir raiva dele, mas também não resistia aos impulsos de adular um homem famoso.  
— Você vive dizendo que Londres é uma cidade muito agitada, que este apartamento não lhe dá a tranqüilidade que gostaria de ter... – terminou a bebida e ficou olhando os cubos de gelo que derretiam no fundo do copo. — Bem... – fez uma pausa para dar mais impacto à notícia — Encontrei o lugar ideal para você.  
— É mesmo? – Harry teve um acesso de irritação. — Você achou um lugar para mim? Quanta consideração!  
— É verdade, Harry, encontrei mesmo! - Margot se ofendeu com a ironia. — Não estou brincando. Sei exatamente o tipo de lugar que você precisa, e acontece que a dona é minha amiga.  
— Foi o que imaginei – comentou Harry, seco, se levantando. — Bem, Margot, obrigado, mas dispenso. Se, e quando eu decidir sair de Londres, será por mim e não para agradar você.  
— Ora, não faça de conta que não entende! – Margot bateu o pé, impaciente, e serviu-se de mais uma dose de uísque. — Não estou querendo dirigir sua vida. A menos, talvez... bem, você que decida.  
— É, eu decido. E, se não se importa...  
— Harry... escute! – Margot tomou um gole de uísque para criar coragem e chegou mais perto dele. — Sei o que estou falando. Não é imaginação minha... King's Green foi feito para você.  
Harry passou da irritação para a resignação e a piedade ao ver a expressão ansiosa de Margot.  
— Quando é que vai aprender que prefiro escolher minhas coisas sozinho?  
— Mas ao menos vai pensar na sugestão? – arriscou, acariciando o rosto dele. — É mesmo um lugar especial e Molly não venderia se pudesse suportar as despesas.  
— E por que você acha que eu preciso de uma extravagância como essa?  
— Querido... – deu um beijo leve no rosto mal barbeado. — Você pode se dar a esse luxo e sabe que pode. E depois, King's Green é o lugar ideal para você trabalhar.  
Harry a empurrou e se afastou, ignorando o olhar magoado.  
— Onde fica isso? – perguntou, massageando a nuca com impaciência. — É uma vila, uma casa, ou o quê?  
-— Uma casa – explicou Margot mais do que depressa, deixando de lado o orgulho ferido. — Está em excelentes condições. Talvez precisando de alguns reparos, mas isso é coisa fácil de arranjar. O lugar parece um sonho.  
— Onde fica? – Harry repetiu a pergunta, sem se deixar contagiar pelo entusiasmo de Margot.  
— Num lugar chamado Thrushfold, em Wiltshire. Fica a poucas horas de Londres, mas a distância vai manter afastados os visitantes.  
— Wiltshire... – murmurou, pensativo. — Sei.  
—Você vai adorar! – Margot se apressou em tirar partido da pequena vantagem que conseguira. — Tem de tudo... meia dúzia de quartos, duas ou três salas e uma biblioteca. Você pode trabalhar lá. É bem grande para garantir a sua privacidade.  
— De que tamanho mais ou menos?  
— Não sei ao certo. – deu de ombros, indiferente. — E que importância tem isso? O importante é que...  
— O tamanho!  
— Quarenta ou cinqüenta, sei lá...  
— Quarenta ou cinqüenta o quê? – interrompeu Harry. — Acres? Margot, você deve estar ficando louca! Não sou nenhum fazendeiro.  
— Mas pode ser, querido. Seria um fazendeiro maravilhoso!  
— Deixe-me ver se entendi bem. – Harry colocou as mãos na cintura. — Está sugerindo que eu compre esse... esse King's Green de alguma...amiga sua?  
— Uma colega de escola, Molly Weasley.  
— Ela é viúva?  
— Não faz o seu gênero, querido – brincou Margot.  
— Foi isso o que veio me propor... que eu compre King's Green?  
— Por que não? – Margot foi obrigada a deixar a malícia de lado. — É exatamente o que você estava procurando, não é? Uma casa no campo. Um lugar onde você pode trabalhar... em paz.  
— Humm... – Harry não parecia convencido.  
— Ao menos vá ver o lugar – ela o animou. — Que mal há? Você não tem mesmo outra casa em vista... Tenho certeza que vai ficar encantado.  
— Encantado? – o mau humor de Harry voltou. — Você não me conhece muito bem, não é?  
— Bastante bem, mas não tanto quanto gostaria.  
— Olhe, acho que você pensou que estava me fazendo um favor vindo aqui me falar desse lugar, mas... – suspirou – bem, não posso tomar uma decisão assim de repente. Preciso pensar.  
— Claro! Mas vai decidir logo, não vai querido? Disse a Molly que falaria com ela dentro de dois dias.  
— Dois dias – repetiu Harry, irritado. — Diabos, não posso tomar uma decisão como essa em quarenta e oito horas!  
— Vamos até lá – sugeriu Margot depois de uma pequena hesitação. — Fica só a uma ou duas horas de carro. Podíamos ir hoje a noite e voltar amanhã.  
— Podíamos?  
— Claro, querido. Prometi a Molly que o apresentaria a ela. É uma grande admiradora sua. Tem todos os seus livros.  
— Todos os três? – ironizou Harry.  
— Você vai?  
— Não posso. Hoje não.  
— Então amanhã – insistiu, fingindo não ter percebido a razão da recusa. — Harry, você deve isso a você mesmo...  
— Amanhã de manhã – ele a interrompeu sem cerimônia. — É sexta-feira. Podemos sair antes do almoço e voltar para o jantar.  
— Está me fazendo um convite? – sugeriu Margot, mas a expressão de Harry não foi das mais animadoras.  
— Preciso trabalhar – lembrou-a, e ela concordou a contragosto.  
— Amanhã a que horas?  
— Às nove.  
— Tão cedo? – Margot ficou horrorizada.  
— Se eu posso, você também pode. Está combinado?  
— Como posso recusar uma proposta tão gentil? – respondeu Margot, com o humor que chamou a atenção dele na primeira vez que se viram. — Está bem, querido, nove horas. Você passa para me pegar?  
— Sem falta – garantiu Harry.  
Margot, percebendo que aquilo era o máximo que conseguiria dele, deixou o copo na mesa e foi até a porta, passando devagar por Harry.  
— Até amanhã – murmurou, na esperança de que ele resolvesse ser mais carinhoso.  
— Até amanhã – concordou Harry, seco, sem sair do lugar. Quando a mulher saiu, fechou imediatamente a porta. 


	2. Chapter 2

Com um suspiro de alívio, Harry acendeu um cigarro para descarregar a irritação. Já estava arrependido de ter concordado com aquela perda de tempo. A casa de King's Green não passava de uma desculpa de Margot para passar o dia com ele. Por que não a tinha mandado para o inferno de uma vez por todas? Uma fazenda não era o que ele queria. Uma casa no campo talvez, mas quarenta ou cinqüenta acres de terra cultivada...  
Sentou diante da máquina, desconsolado, e afundou a cabeça nas mãos. O que tinha feito naquela manhã? Duas, talvez três páginas! E três páginas muito insatisfatórias, por sinal. Puro amadorismo, pensou, sentindo uma pontada no estômago ao considerar a hipótese de estar perdendo a inspiração que havia feito do seu primeiro romance um sucesso.  
Será que uma mudança ajudaria? Possivelmente. Em Londres perdia muito tempo com festas, bebidas, madrugadas... O apelo constante não do deixava trabalhar direito. Tinha deixado que os frutos de seu sucesso criassem para ele um estilo de vida que, para um escritor, podia ser considerado suicídio. Talvez o ar do campo estimulasse sua imaginação e o ajudasse a superar os efeitos da apatia.  
Percebendo que não ia conseguir escrever nada de significativo naquele dia, foi fazer a barba e tomar um banho. Depois decidiu sair. Na garagem, estava a sua espera o carro último tipo, um dos frutos do sucesso recente.  
Em menos de meia hora chegou ao destino: uma casinha com terraço, espremida entre uma fileira de casas iguais. Sorriu para uma senhora que espiava por trás de uma cortina de renda e entrou.  
— Sou eu, papai! – gritou para prevenir o pai.  
O pai não estava na sala nem na cozinha. Foi encontrá-lo no quintal estreito, cuidando da horta.  
— O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou o homem, surpreso, mal conseguindo esconder sua satisfação. — Não costuma aparecer às quintas-feiras. Algum problema, ou veio só fazer uma visita?  
— São essas as suas boas-vindas, papai? – sorriu sem ressentimento. — Faço um esforço para vir vê-lo durante a semana, e o que é que o senhor me diz?  
— Quer uma xícara de chá? – resmungou o velho, indo até a cozinha para por a chaleira no fogo. — Ou prefere alguma coisa mais forte? Ainda tenho uma garrafa de cerveja.  
— Cerveja está ótimo – concordou Harry — E o senhor, como vai?  
O velho abriu a cerveja com a mão trêmula, e Harry notou que o pai já não demonstrava mais o antigo vigor. Se ao menos ele aceitasse a sua ajuda! Mas Tiago Potter era um homem extremamente independente. Sempre tinha sido, e desde a morte da esposa se recusava sistematicamente a participar dos frutos do sucesso de Harry. Ironicamente, a mãe tinha morrido poucas semanas depois do lançamento do seu primeiro livro, sem ter tido chance de aproveitar as vantagens que o sucesso poderia oferecer.  
Recusou o copo que o velho oferecia e tomou a cerveja na garrafa mesmo, com prazer. Limpou a boca nas costas da mão e sorriu do ar satisfeito de seu pai.  
— E então? Está passando bem? – perguntou Harry, preocupado. — Não sentiu mais aquelas tonturas?  
— Tonturas, tonturas! — O velho reagiu com impaciência. — Meu problema é apenas a velhice. Mas acho que você não veio aqui para falar das minhas dores.  
—Por que não me deixa procurar um lugar mais agradável para o senhor? Um lugar menor, onde pudesse cuidar do jardim sem se preocupar com a arrumação de uma casa deste tamanho. Um chalé...  
— Nasci nesta casa, Harry, e é aqui que pretendo morrer – interrompeu-o com firmeza. — Ela pode parecer antiquada e de mau gosto, mas é aqui que me sinto bem.  
— Você é um velho tolo e teimoso, sabia?  
— Por quê? Porque não deixo você gastar seu dinheiro comigo? – riu. — Guarde o dinheiro para as sirigaitas com quem você sai. Não sei o que você vê nelas, francamente.  
— Não vê mesmo? – brincou Harry, e o velho riu de novo.  
— Bom, eu imagino – ele concordou com malícia. — Mas isso não quer dizer que aprovo. Vai acabar se metendo numa bela encrenca qualquer dia desses. E aí seu dinheiro não vai servir para nada.  
— Humm – Harry tomou outro gole de cerveja, parecendo considerar a opinião do pai.  
— Como aquela lady com quem você costumava sair. Aquela Margareth, ou coisa parecida.  
— Lady Margot Urquat – corrigiu Harry. — Por falar nisso, ela esteve lá em casa hoje de manhã.  
— Esteve, é? – o pai fez uma cara de desprezo. — Quer dizer que continuam saindo juntos? Que diabo você quer com uma galinha velha daquelas?  
— Não esqueça que foi Margot quem convenceu Dino Thomas a publicar meu primeiro livro. – deu de ombros. — E depois, ela não é tão velha assim, papai. Acho que não tem nem quarenta.  
— E você tem trinta e um – observou o sr. Potter, seco.  
— Está bem... Suspirou. — Mas Margot tinha um motivo para ir me visitar.  
— Não acredito!  
— Ela sugeriu que eu comprasse uma casa no campo.  
Tiago Potter ouviu em silencio. Pensou um pouco, distraído, depois percebeu que Harry estava esperando uma opinião e levantou os olhos.  
— Que espécie de casa?  
— Uma casa de... fazenda... terras... Pertence a uma antiga colega de escola de Margot.  
— E quem é que vai morar lá? Você e Lady Margot?  
— Claro que não – Harry se irritou. — Eu! Só eu, papai! – passou a mão no cabelo, desanimado. — Estou perdendo a inspiração, papai. Não posso mais ficar em Londres.  
— Está cansado e entediado, é isso? Muitas noites em claro e muito álcool. E muitas mulheres!  
— Está bem! – Harry deu um suspiro profundo. — O senhor tem razão. Estou levando uma vida desordenada. Mas talvez lá em Thrushfold eu consiga respirar de novo.  
— Thrushfold? Onde fica isso?  
— Não sei direito. Mas a fazenda se chama King's Green e é uma antiga propriedade rural.  
— Quer dizer que já está decidido?  
— Não – Harry tomou o último gole de cerveja e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos. — Ainda não decidi. Ainda nem vi o lugar. Essa era das coisas que queria conversar com o senhor... Acha que é uma boa idéia?  
— Humm... – o velho ficou pensativo. — Já comeu alguma coisa?  
— Café e umas torradas – respondeu Harry, paciente. — O que é que isso tem a ver com a casa?  
— Acho que vou abrir uma lata de sopa – declarou o sr. Potter. — Prefere de galinha ou de cebola?  
— Vou levar o senhor para almoçar, papai – Harry convidou, mas o pai recusou.  
— Se a minha sopa não é suficiente para você... – começou.  
Harry sorriu, tirou o paletó e foi apanhar o abridor de latas.  
Mais tarde, sentado na cozinha com o pai, tomando uma sopa de cebola, Harry voltou ao assunto:  
— E a casa, papai? O que acha? Devo sair da cidade um pouco?  
— Acho que foi a melhor idéia que você já teve até hoje – concordou o sr. Potter, depois de pensar um pouco. — A não ser que pretenda levar alguém com você.  
— Se está falando de Margot, não tenho a menor intenção.  
— Não, não estou falando dela. É aquela outra... a modelo que veio da América. Vocês estão sempre no jornal.  
— Cho Chang – explicou Harry. — E não me diga que não sabia o nome dela. É modelo sim, e estou saindo com ela há uns seis meses. Só que não há a menor possibilidade de levá-la comigo para o campo. O ambiente de Cho é a agitação de Londres.  
Ele não parecia triste, e o pai o olhou com desaprovação.  
— Você não se importa, não é? – exclamou, contrariado. — Harry, quando vai deixar essa vida artificial e sossegar? Era o que sua mãe mais queria.  
— Ora, papai! – Harry olhou com bom humor para o pai. — O que mamãe queria ou não queria é um pouco vago, não é? Afinal, ela está morta, e minhas idiossincrasias não vão magoá-la, vão?  
— Vai se arruinar sozinho, é isso que quer dizer? – Tiago Potter suspirou.  
— Por que não vai comigo, então? Assim pode vigiar o que como, a que horas durmo... e pode até me impedir de dormir com mulheres estranhas!  
— Oh, não! – exclamou Tiaho Potter, imediatamente. — Não serei fiscal da sua vida, nem quero ser. E, quanto a me mudar para o meio do mato, a esta altura da vida...não, obrigado! – fez uma pausa. — Mas vá você, Harry. Vá, meu filho! Estou de seu lado. Concordo com qualquer coisa que faça você feliz.  
— Obrigado, papai. – Harry apertou com carinho a mão do pai e, depois, terminaram a refeição em silencio.  
Passava um pouco das quatro horas quando Harry voltou ao apartamento. Apesar do início desagradável do dia, estava mais ou menos contente e aguardava até com certo entusiasmo a viagem a Thrushfold. Se gostasse da casa, podia efetuar a compra até o final de maio, e passar o verão na propriedade nova. Nos anos anteriores, tinha passado o verão nas Bermudas e em Cannes, mas a idéia de gozar os meses de calor na sua própria fazenda era atraente. 

(...)

Comenteem ;**


	3. Chapter 3

Cho Chang foi totalmente contra a idéia.  
— Harry você não pode – exclamou quando ele mencionou seus planos durante o jantar. — Querido, você morreria num lugar como aquele. Venha para Barbados comigo na próxima semana. Tenho aquele contrato, você sabe. Pode ficar no hotel, escrevendo, enquanto eu estiver no estúdio.  
Harry fez uma careta.  
— Não, obrigado – recusou, gentil. — Preciso trabalhar, e não estou com vontade de bancar a babá enquanto você tira a roupa para outro homem.  
— Mas Harry – protestou Cho, segurando a mão dele, sem se importar com o olhar curioso do garçom. — Como vou vê-lo, metido naquela maldita caverna.  
— Não é bem uma caverna – corrigiu, seco, retirando a mão dela. — Vai querer sobremesa ou posso pedir café para dois?  
— Não vou conseguir comer mais nada... – Cho gemeu, tirando um lencinho da bolsa e limpando os olhos. — Peça um licor. Preciso de alguma coisa mais forte.  
Harry deu de ombros, chamou o garçon e fez o pedido, sem prestar atenção as lágrimas dela. Depois se reclinou na cadeira e ficou esperando Cho recobrar o bom humor.  
— E quando você vai? – perguntou ela, percebendo que a cena não estava surtindo efeito. Harry primeiro acendeu um charuto com toda a calma, depois respondeu:  
— Não é nada definitivo, Cho – respondeu, distraído, guardando o isqueiro. — Vou até lá amanhã para conhecer o lugar e só depois tomarei uma decisão.  
— Como ficou sabendo desse lugar? – exclamou ela, afastando o lenço. — Thrushfold! Nunca ouvi falar.  
— Foi Margot Urquat quem me falou da casa. Pertence a uma antiga colega dela de escola.  
Cho conteve a irritação e reuniu toda a calma que conseguiu para fazer perguntas sobre King's Green.  
Mas, mais tarde, quando estavam a sós no apartamento dela, voltou ao assunto:  
— Você...você não está pensando em se casar com Margot Urquart, está Harry? – perguntou com cuidado, acariciando a orelha dele com os lábios trêmulos.  
Harry caiu na gargalhada.  
— Não – tranqüilizou-a.  
Cho suspirou aliviada e entregou os lábios que ele procurava.

— Quando foi que tomou essa decisão? – Gina Weasley estava magoada com a mãe. — Não podia ter falado comigo antes?  
A sra Weasley deu um suspiro e respondeu com calma.  
— Já conversamos sobre isso, e você sabe muito bem, Gina. Não há outra solução.  
— Como pode dizer isso? Depois que eu casar com Draco...  
— Depois que você casar com Draco o que? – a sra. Weasley olhou para a filha com carinho — Minha querida...Draco não vai querer morar em King's Green. E, depois, manter duas casas... – sacudiu a cabeça, desconsolada – é impraticável.  
— Mas deve haver uma solução qualquer – Gina andava de um lado para o outro, agitada. Afastou o cabelo ruivo e liso que caía em seu rosto e prendeu-o atrás da orelha, perturbada demais para pensar na aparência.  
—Não há – garantiu a mãe, recomeçando a costura que havia interrompido. — Desde que seu pai morreu as coisas vão de mal a pior para nós. Pelo menos é um alívio saber que você não vai sofrer por causa disso.  
— Não vou? – Gina não parecia convencida, e a mãe tornou a levantar os olhos da costura.  
— Querida, seu casamento é em agosto. Até lá, espero que possamos continuar na casa, porque essa também era a vontade do seu pai. Mas, depois do casamento..  
— Ainda acho que a senhora está sendo muito apressada. Até agosto muita coisa pode acontecer.  
— Nada que possa contribuir para melhorar nossa situação financeira – argumentou a mãe, já acostumada às tentativas da filha de convencê-la a não vender a casa.  
— Mas por que envolver Margot Urquart? Isto é... bem, a senhora sabe como ela é! E esse homem, seja quem for, deve ser mais outro parasita na lista de...  
— Harry Potter não tem nada de parasita, querida – replicou a sra. Weasley, voltando a costura.  
— Harry Potter! – Gina mordeu o lábio. — Imagine só vender nossa casa a um indivíduo como ele.  
— Gosto dos livros de Harry Potter, Gina – respondeu a mãe, começando a ficar impaciente — e não vejo motivo para você criticar um homem que nem conhece.  
— E que você também não conhece – replicou Gina, com teimosia, provocando um suspiro desanimado da mãe.  
— Gina, acho que você não vai ficar satisfeita nunca, seja lá quem for comprar a casa. Com a intervenção de Margot, ao menos não vamos ter que passar a humilhação de anunciar a casa no jornal e receber dezenas de curiosos.  
— Por que a senhora acha que Harry Potter não é um dos curiosos? Bem – Gina se colocou na defensiva ao ouvir a exclamação irritada da mãe — ele deve ter nascido num subúrbio qualquer e duvido que tenha bom gosto suficiente para apreciar King's Green.  
— Sua esnobezinha! Não criei você para olhar os outros com esse desprezo.  
— Não eu... – Gina ficou sem graça. — Ora mamãe! Não podemos fazer nada?  
— O que você sugere?  
— Não sei! Mas... o último namorado de Margot Urquart?  
— Escute, sei que você não gosta de Margot – disse a sra. Weasley, suave, — mas lembre-se de que ela não está envolvida na venda.  
— Talvez esteja. Ela sempre cobiçou King's Green, e pode ser que esteja pensando em morar aqui com ele. Seja lá como for, a senhora devia ter falado comigo antes, assim eu teria dado um jeito de estar fora quando eles chegassem.  
— Foi exatamente por isso que não falei – respondeu a mãe, firme. — E depois, quero sua opinião.  
— É mesmo? – Gina não conteve a ironia — E se eu não concordar?  
A sra. Weasley suspirou e pôs a costura de lado.  
— Vou dar instruções à sra. Hetherington para o almoço. Margot disse que eles pretendiam chegar lá pelo meio dia.  
Depois que a mãe saiu, Gina foi até a janela e olhou com carinho para os gramados e os canteiros lá fora. Aquela era a sua casa, o lugar onde havia nascido e que amava de todo o coração. Como podia pensar em entregar King's Green a um estranho, sem sentir uma pontada de dor e ressentimento? Especialmente sendo esse estranho o namoradinho de Margot Urquart! Como filha de lorde Conroy, o patrono das artes, Margot certamente poderia ser muito útil a um jovem escritor em busca de sucesso.  
A mãe voltou, interrompendo os pensamentos de Helen.  
— Filha, a sra. Hetherington concorda com você. Ela acha que vai perder o emprego depois que a casa for vendida.  
— E será que ela não tem razão? Não se esqueça de que os Hetherington trabalham para nós há muitos anos! E que talvez seja difícil para eles se adaptarem em outro lugar.  
— Tem razão. – A sra. Weasley parecia muito preocupada — Mas o melhor é esperar para ver a reação de Harry Potter. Talvez ele nem goste da casa...  
Gina forçou um sorriso, serviu dois cálices de licor e ofereceu um à mãe.  
— Tome isso. Acho que estamos precisando.  
— Obrigada – disse a sra. Weasley, distraída. Depois pareceu voltar à realidade e censurou a filha: — Não vai se trocar, querida? Esses jeans estão indecentes! Não se esqueça de que temos um nome a zelar.  
— Não está sendo um pouco esnobe, mamãe? O que há de errado com a minha roupa? E, depois, a sua elegância é suficiente para salvar qualquer aparência.  
O ruído de um carro se aproximando interrompeu a conversa. Mãe e filha entreolharam-se em pânico.  
— Devem ser eles! – as palavras da sra. Weasley saíram quase num sussurro.  
Uma raiva surda foi tomando o lugar da apreensão de Gina.  
— Parece. A menos que Draco tenha resolvido baixar aqui neste péssimo momento.  
— Acha que pode ser ele? – a sra Weasley gostou da idéia.  
— A senhora sabe muito bem que Draco está em Cheltenham – lembrou Gina, fria, destruindo as esperanças da mãe. — Quer que eu vá abrir a porta? – sem esperar resposta, Gina se afastou, tentando aparentar uma autoconfiança que estava longe de sentir. 

(...)

Prévia do 4 -)

— A sra. Weasley está nos esperando. Quer dizer a ela que estamos aqui, srta...

Harry se virou de repente e encontrou o olhar de Gina preso nele. Sorriu com ironia, como se soubesse exatamente o que ela estava pensando e sentisse prazer em irritá-la.

— Não... Só depois que você mostrar a casa ao sr. Potter, querida – disse a sra. Weasley com firmeza, enviando uma mensagem muda com o olhar que só a filha entendeu. — Acho que seria melhor começar pelo andar de cima. Enquanto isso, Margot e eu vamos dar uma volta no jardim. Está de acordo, sr. Potter?


	4. Chapter 4

Ela já estava no vestíbulo quando a campainha soou. Ensaiou uma máscara de fria indiferença e abriu a porta para os dois recém-chegados.  
Contrastando com a palidez e o desinteresse de Gina, Margot parecia animada e cheia de vida. Cuidadosamente maquiada, não aparentava mais que trinta e cinco anos. Claro que a luz do sol não tinha piedade, e revelava as linhas indiscretas de seu rosto; mesmo assim, sua expressão revelava uma certa graça feminina que a fazia parecer muito mais jovem do que realmente era.  
Mas foi o homem parado um pouco atrás de Margot que chamou a atenção de Gina. Já tinha visto a fotografia dele nos livros da mãe, mas não estava preparada para a poderosa presença física do escritor, muito mais perturbadora do que qualquer retrato poderia revelar. Por exemplo: na foto, o cabelo dele parecia mais claro; mas não daquele negro másculo. A pele era mais morena e contrastava com o verde profundo dos olhos. Não era de uma beleza extrema, mas sutilmente atraente, e parecia saber disso. Foi Margot quem quebrou o silencio.  
— A sra. Weasley está nos esperando. Quer dizer a ela que estamos aqui, srta...  
— Sou Gina – explicou, mesmo achando que Margot já sabia.  
— Gina!- a surpresa foi sincera. — Santo Deus! Mas você era uma menininha da última vez que a vi.  
— Faz só três anos, tia Margot – respondeu Gina, delicada, procurando aparentar maturidade. —Tenho vinte e um anos.  
"Tia" Margot não gostou muito do tratamento, mas fingiu ignorar. — Pensei que fosse uma convidada de Molly. – olhou para Harry, embaraçada. — Querido, esta é Gina, a filha de Molly. Gina, este é o sr. Harry Potter.  
— Como vai?  
Gina foi forçada a apertar a mão que ele estendeu. Era uma mão firme, masculina, e Gina retirou a sua, depois de um breve cumprimento. Convidou-os a entrar.  
— Que vestíbulo! – exclamou Margot, dramática, examinando o vestíbulo iluminado por duas janelas amplas. — Não é lindo, Harry? O corrimão esculpido é de Grinling Gibbons.  
— É mesmo?  
Gina sentiu uma profunda irritação. O que ela estava tentando fazer? Vender a casa para ele? Será que Margot achava que ele precisava dos conselhos dela? Que humilhante!  
— Mamãe está na sala – disse Gina, que seguiu na frente dos outros. Pela primeira vez se arrependeu de não ter seguido o conselho da mãe e trocado de roupa. Sentia o olhar de Harry Potter preso nela, cheio de admiração, provavelmente imaginando que ela estava usando aquela calça comprida tão justa de propósito.  
A sra. Weasley apareceu na porta da sala e Margot correu para abraçá-la.  
— Molly, minha querida! – exclamou com sua efusidade natural. — Que bom ver você de novo. Parece cada vez mais jovem.  
— Também estou contente em ver você de novo, Margot – a sra. Weasley retribuiu com sinceridade. — Bom dia, sr. Potter. Espero que Margot tenha dito que sou uma grande admiradora sua.  
Gina deu um passo para trás, sentindo vontade de desaparecer. Pelas palavras da mãe, ela aparentemente havia esquecido a preocupação com os Hetherington. Era revoltante a maneira das duas adularem Harry Potter. Desesperada, virou-se para sair.  
— Onde vai, Gina?  
— Ia subir para me trocar, mamãe. – ao ouvir a voz severa da mãe, Gina parou, resignada. — Eu...eu...tenho certeza de que a senhora e o sr. Potter tem muitas coisas para conversar. Não vou demorar.  
— Não demore – ordenou, seca, mostrando a desaprovação no olhar. — Vamos tomar um drinque e depois quero que você mostre a casa ao sr. Potter. Você conhece melhor que eu a história da fazenda. Gina ouviu em silêncio, mas não deixou de notar que a idéia também não tinha agradado a Margot. Harry Potter parecia indiferente a elas todas, examinando um quadro pendurado sobre a lareira com uma displicência que enfureceu Gina. Era como se King's Green já pertencesse a ele.  
Harry se virou de repente e encontrou o olhar de Gina preso nele. Sorriu com ironia, como se soubesse exatamente o que ela estava pensando e sentisse prazer em irritá-la. Harry Potter era tudo que ela detestava num homem: seguro, autoconfiante, cônscio do poder que exercia sobre as mulheres e indiferente aos sentimentos que despertava nelas. Sobre todas as mulheres não, pensou Gina com desprezo. Se ele pensava que ia fasciná-la, estava muito enganado. Virou-se sem baixar a cabeça e subiu a escada com toda a dignidade que conseguiu reunir.  
Correu os olhos pelo guarda-roupa e escolheu um vestido leve, em que se combinavam o azul e o violeta, cores que realçavam seus olhos azuis. Calçou sandálias de saltos bem altos, deu algumas escovadas no cabelo macio e brilhante e deixou-o solto, caindo naturalmente sobre os ombros. Satisfeita com a imagem que via no espelho, desceu para enfrentar o desafio.  
Ao se aproximar do grupo, ouviu Margot elogiando os quadros da coleção organizada por seu bisavô.  
— Havia tantos artistas maravilhosos naquela época – ela dizia com entusiasmo. — Constable, Turner, Millet! E Gainsborough, claro.  
— Sem mencionar Hogarth, Lawrence e Reynolds – acrescentou Harry Potter. — Está querendo me ensinar alguma coisa, Margot? Posso garantir que tive uma educação excelente.  
— Claro que teve, querido – disse Margot, desconcertada.  
A sra. Weasley falou qualquer coisa sobre o tempo para amenizar o ambiente.  
— Há tanta paz nos verões de King's Green... temo que sejam até pacíficos demais, sr. Potter.  
— Pode parecer estranho, sra. Weasley, mas é exatamente essa paz que estou procurando – respondeu Harry Potter, se defendendo. — Ao contrario de Margot, não acho Londres estimulante, e espero o próximo verão com mais ansiedade do que imagina.  
— O próximo verão? – repetiu a sra. Weasley, ansiosa. — Mas... eu... – calou-se ao ver a filha e pareceu aliviada por poder mudar de assunto. — Gina! – exclamou, satisfeita. — Já ia mandar chamá-la.  
— Desculpem – forçou um sorriso para a mãe e para Margot, mal olhando para Harry, que se levantou da cadeira onde estava. — O almoço já está pronto?  
— Não... Só depois que você mostrar a casa ao sr. Potter, querida – disse a sra. Weasley com firmeza, enviando uma mensagem muda com o olhar que só a filha entendeu. — Acho que seria melhor começar pelo andar de cima. Enquanto isso, Margot e eu vamos dar uma volta no jardim. Está de acordo, sr. Potter?  
— Se sua filha não faz objeção – concordou Harry, sério.  
Em silêncio, Gina o acompanhou até o andar de cima. Sentia o olhar dele e a irritação de Margot por ter sido excluída, mas ignorou todas as reações e começou a explicação:  
— A construção da casa foi iniciada no reinado da rainha Anne, mas só terminou muito mais tarde. Desde essa época foram feitas várias alterações, inclusive algumas modificações na estrutura, no fim do século XIX. O projeto é atribuído a um homem chamado Nicholas Hawksmoor, um contemporâneo de Vanbrugh, mas não acreditamos muito nisso. O nome, King's Green, deve-se a suposição de que o príncipe regente esteve hospedado aqui no inicio do século XIX, enquanto meu tataravô era vivo, mas... 

(...)

Prévia do 5 -

— Podemos deixar de lado as explicações? – a voz de Harry era fria e segura. — Já percebi que você está achando desagradável a tarefa de me mostrar a casa. E eu posso passar muito bem sem a aula de história. 

— Ora, Gina! O que é que você sabe do meu... ambiente? Cuide de sua vida, coração! 

— Eu... – sentindo-se vulnerável, Gina evitou encarar aqueles olhos verdes penetrantes como aço. — Acho que seria obrigada a vender. 

— Digamos que estou interessado na sua história, como você obviamente está interessada na minha. 

— Sua insignificante... – Gina, que nunca tinha sido insultada daquela forma, tremeu de medo. — Acha que tem o direito de fazer julgamentos morais a meu respeito e a respeito de Margot? Em que nossa maneira de viver prejudica você? E, depois, Margot tem o direito de gastar o dinheiro dela como quiser, sem dar satisfações a ninguém. 

— Não? – ele olhou para o decote do vestido dela. — Quer que lhe dê um pouco do que está precisando? 

COMENTEEM ;**


End file.
